Luna Tsuki
Luna Tsuki (ルナ月, Runa Tsuki) is a young, aspiring mage from Koma Inu. She was the temporary partner of Shin Inari; forming a truce with him to take down a certain killer on the loose. She later on becomes a much more prominent member of the guild. Appearance She has a small heart shaped head, with soft delicate bone structure. Luna has 24 inches of straight thick vibrant harlequin green hair. Due to the shape of her head, Luna has never been comfortable with her prominent Widow's Peak, which she has learned to cover with her stylized long straight across bangs. Luna's large royal yellow eyes are hard to miss. When inspected closely, it is noticeable that her right eye contains a cloudy light blue tone to the retina of her eye. This is premature development of cataracts that she keeps hidden, due to the end result of developing blindness. Her lips are full and doll-like, containing a muted Rosy Pink pigment to them. Luna is a young intelligent woman with equal distribution throughout her hourglass figure. Standing at five feet five inches, Luna's body is a mix of mesomorphic muscle structure with the round curved physique of an endomorphic body type. Given that Luna gains fat at an easier level than muscle, she sticks to a healthy life style. She works out daily and sticks to a more fruits and vegetables based diet, only eating meat once in a while to sustain her body with the necessary amount of protein to keep her energy level high. Luna's arms are short and slender, with a toned bicep. She has a larger bust sizing at a D-Cup. Her abdomen is lean and slim, with faint showings of muscular build up. To balance out her bust size, her hips are proportionally wider and her thighs on the thicker side. Luna has gone through several body modifications, including tattoos and piercings. She has a total of 8 piercings. Her left ear consists of 5 piercings, including; two cartilage, tragus, rook, and a daith piercing that helps her control migraines brought on by her eye problems. On her right ear Luna has three forward helix piercings. Luna has the 7 Chakras tattooed along her spine. Each individual tattoo possesses the ability to use a small extent of elemental magic signified by each independent Chakra. Her guild mark is pigmented in a muted emerald green color, and it is placed upon her right hip bone. Personality Although she is not the most out spoken person and she may not have the loudest voice, Luna can have a quick tempered that when mixed with a sharp tongue may be troublesome. Luna tends to stay quiet towards things that cause damage to her directly, but she never has a problem standing up for anyone or anything that needs a helping hand. In her day to day life, she keeps to herself as she is more on the nature/hippy spirited person. Luna can primarily be seen walking around exploring the near by forest, or sketch next to a tree. Loyalty, the single most important word to Luna. Being that she never truly had someone while growing up, she finds it very important to be there for others. In any way, shape, or form; she will be there for someone at the drop of a hat. Although she is there for other, Luna tends not to want to let anyone in. The fear of loosing people is too strong and It prevents her from having people she can trust. Being quiet and to herself has caused her to be seen as more antisocial making her a wallflower, free to do as she pleases with no strings attaching to any one person emotionally. History Magic and Abilities Magic Takeover (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Medusa= Medusa The Medusa Take Over modifies Luna's height to stand at 5 feet and 9 inches. As she goes through the transformation her hair turns Pure Black with a scale like texture, only to see that at the end of thick hair strands there are two yellow snake eyes watching. Her clothes is changed to be a long dark navy blue dress with yellow trim all down the center. Serpent's Tongue: Gives the ability to communicate with the snakes in a language unknown to most. Although, once out of the Take Over, the ability to speak in this tongue is forgotten. Serpent Attacks Each snake throughout Medusa's head is of a different breed. Each snake holds the ability to leave The Take Over's head and attack the enemy. Out of 22 Snakes, 8 hold the ability to cause real damage. * Water Moccasin: Agkistrodon Piscivorus: One bite from the Water Moccasin will cause Tissue and Muscle Damage. *'Rough-Scaled Bush Viper': Atheris Hispida: One bite from the Rough-Scaled Bush Viper will cause rapid Fevers, and in extreme cases Hemorrhaging *'European Adder': Vipera Berus: The effects of a bite from the European Adder consists of Temporary Blindness, Lightheadedness, and Loss of Consciousness. *'Gaboon Viper': Bitis Gabonica: The bite of a Gaboon Viper can cause Swelling, Intense Pain, and in extreme cases Heart Damage. *'Rhinoceros Viper': Bitis Nasicornis: To be bitten by a Rhinoceros Viper causes long term damage to Body Tissue and Blood Vessels. *'Temple Pit Viper': Tropidolaemus Wagleri: A bite from a Temple Pit Viper will cause Respiratory Paralysis. *'FlatBread Snake': Oxybeus Fulgidus Taeniura Friesei: Bite causes temporary Numbness to bitten area. *'Green Vine Snake': Ahaetulla Nasuta: Effected area is left temporarily Swollen. As for the rest of her snaked, they posses beauty, although this may not be as effective as an actual attack, whoever looks into the snake's eyes are temporarily left in a state of confusion in which a person no longer knows what they were supposed to do. Medusa is mostly inclined to use these snakes over any of her others. Although her presence is cold and induces a state of fear into the people around her, she, like Luna is kind hearted and even when threatened will she try to find an alternative. Only in extreme cases are the more damaging snakes put into use. |-| Aswang = Befitting Magic Power: Unique Physiology Homo sapien melior physiology: Luna's mother was an unwilling mutate while her father carried the gene for accelerated mutation, thus making her a true homo sapien melior; a true mutant. Like every other mutant, her abilities are unrelated and completely different from other mutants. *'Auxiliary Organs': Luna has auxiliary or double set of organs; that is, she has two hearts and two spleens. Her second heart can take over the function of her primary heart if it is damaged. *'Enhanced Skeletal Structure': Luna's bones weigh only 1.5 times the weight of an actual female bone. A cubic inch of her bone can bear a load of 29,620 lbs or 13435.406 kgs; making it 11.56 times stronger than human bone at peak and about 6.24 times stronger than concrete. Her bones can also absorb and distribute impact better than human bones; giving her some degree of enhanced durability. **'Enhanced Flexibility': Luna naturally has lighter, more flexible yet somewhat more durable bones along with her muscles and other bodily tissues that are twice as elastic as a normal human beings' giving her enhanced flexibility. Allowing her to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Fire-Proof Skin': Luna's skin cells form microscopic plates that are highly insulated against both heat and cold; giving her an insulated skin, so as to allow her to not be bothered by extreme heat or cold, but more impressively, her skin also acts as a dermal armor protecting her from fire. However, only her skin is "nearly" fireproof. Fires hotter than temperature of 1600°C will burn her skin. Also, this resistance does not extend to her internal organs. Synopsis